Chapter 02: Allies in Need
Soon after having met, Matt and Orie were at the latter's residence to discuss matters of the nox nyctores revival project. Matt was settling in as Orie had a commlink open. Orie: He should be responding soon. Be ready, Matt Matt: I got ya, but if it's who I think it is don't be surprised if he knows me well enough as if we were clothes. Soon the commlink opens, a figure shrouded in black was on the other side Chief: Oh, Orie... I'm glad to see you're well... Orie: Indeed, chief. I wanted to inform you of our leads with the project. Chief: Good... And who's the boy? Matt: Matt Maragi, sir... I'm in Mizuha for training my elemental azure. *tensing up nervously* Chief: Heh, well good... I always wanted to see a kid of one of the heroes from back in the day! Matt: .... *dryly* I'm very flattered sir. Chief: Enough on that. I want you both to investigate tomorrow, find me anything you know. And report back when you are done. Orie: Yes sir! Matt only nodded in response, the commlink ending. On the other side a voice, similar to Matt's but quite deeper was on the other end of the communications... ???: I didn't think you'd get involved with this... After a night's rest, Matt and Orie were already back on the sidewalks of Mizuha. Up early in the morning, the two were among only a few other beastkin that morning. Soon another rabbit beastkin walks up to them Beastkin: Orie, what's going on? Is that human your prisoner? Orie: He's a friend of mine, sorry. Beastkin: I see. *turns to Matt* And you are? Matt: Matt Maragi, I'm staying with Orie for the course of my training in Mizuha Beastkin: ....Oh! THAT Matt...! It's quite nice to meet you! Matt: Thanks... Likewise. Matt smiles warmly as the young beastkin shook his hand excitedly, they soon run off. Orie giggling at Matt's dumbfounded expression. Matt: I feel like I died and gone to heaven... Orie: But you're alive! You can't be in Heaven! I guess it could be that way for a human who's pro-beastkin. Matt: Like I am, so yeah I can understand that... Though I think there's only one out there for me Orie: Do you know any beastkin where you come from? Matt: I know a few, friends of mine you can say. Though I admit I should've learned that staring at a girl's tail equals being hit on and getting a black eye a lot sooner than I did! Orie: when did this...happen?? Matt: too personal. Let's move on. She, along with two others I actually know better than others. One of them being who I really don't know how to go about talking about without stumbling on my words. And the other one being a stubborn mentor who really needs a chill pill sometimes. Matt soon felt a cold sweat in his back, realizing what he just said. Matt: ....That last statement about my mentor goes NOWHERE out of Mizuha... Ya got it? Orie: Yeah.. *giggles uncontrollably* What did you do? Matt: I pissed him off, long story short. Now every time his name is mentioned or he shows up I feel as if my heartbeat is lowered and my gut is full of fear... But that aside, he really means well. Though he can be very stubborn... I get the fear he reads minds though. Orie: I see, and who's the other beastkin you mentioned? Matt: A friend of mine I honestly...really like. There's no better way to describe it without having you laugh at me even harder. Orie: Oh don't be that way... I'm sure whatever you got to say I'll be able to handle it. Matt: Well the other beastkin is also a friend of mine, I initially liked her... Before said incident with the black eye... Her sister got into a laughing fit when my sister, thanks to her ex-friend, made me apologize for it. Orie: Well still, you made up. Right? Matt: We did... But I doubt her view of me has changed at all. Matt sighs to himself, soon after, a redhead beastkin quickly dashes by the two, her tail swaying as right behind her were uniformed soldiers. Matt: ! Orie, get to the girl! I'll handle this! Orie: Right! Get out alive all right?! Orie soon hurries after the beastkin, Matt grins as he takes a stance. Matt: All right, who's first?! As Matt began fighting the soldiers chasing after the beastkin, Orie was busy hurrying after her. Her momentum carried over as she finally catches up Orie: WAIT! I'm not an enemy! Soon the beastkin stops, her ears twitch as she turns around ???: Oh... It's just you again. Orie: What happened? Did you get into trouble with the military again?! ???: Something like that... I don't think you haven't heard of the Nox Nyctores Revival project? Orie: I have... Are you planning to stop it? ???: Woulda blown the joint up right now before I got caught. I'm finding my friends now so we can discuss what I know... Who was that human kid with you? Orie: He's a kid from Yabiko, his name's Matt Maragi ???: Oh? How interesting. We'll meet with you both at your residence tonight to get introductions done. Orie: Thank you, Flamme. Flamme smirks, she gives a thumbs up as she soon readies her armagus, which took form of a flaming rapier. Taking a stance she soon lowers it. Matt had finally caught up to Orie, a bruise on his face and tatters in his coat. Matt: I'll be fine... Turns out they wanted her for trying to blow up the joint. Flamme: ....Right here. Matt: Oh, my bad... *looks at Flamme intently* Fox? Flamme: Red Panda. We look similar. Matt: I see. I guess I'm meeting new kinds here. Orie: Yep! Matt, we should get going... We'll meet with Flamme and her friends tonight! Matt: I see, and Flamme's a nice name Flamme: You flatter me, kid. You look quite like I imagined his kid would be? Matt: his? Flamme: I'll tell you my story later... Get going before reinforcements come. Matt and Orie nod, soon parting ways with Flamme. The night now poised for partnership. Category:Novel Chapter